The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for converting spectral and light intensity values to digital data.
While spectrophotometers are known, these devices generate spectral and intensity information with regard to a given light source in an analog form which must be thereafter converted to digital data for processing by computers.
The use of analog circuitry in such an apparatus makes the system utilizing same prone to noise induced errors as well as limited accuracy.
Moreover, where computers are used to evaluate the data, analog to digital converters are necessary as an interface between the spectrophotometer output and the computer, thus adding to the cost of the equipment.